pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Heroes
The Dark Heroes are a new type of enemy introduced in Patapon 3. They are the evil counterparts of the Uberhero Patapon. Description They have the same structure and wear masks like the Uberheroes. They are a lot stronger than other enemies and are able to go into "Dark Hero Mode". Each Dark Hero also represents one of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Dark Heroes are made up of members of the tribes of the Patapon universe. The Patapons will battle them in several stages, including Flag Battles, Race Battles, and Missile Battles. It is revealed during the game that Miss Covet-Hiss and Sonarchy summoned the Seven Archfiends so that they could use their powers to exact revenge upon the Patapons for completely wiping out their tribe. As hinted by Silver Hoshipon, each spirit will have their own individual domain. After the player beats the game and picks the first ending, the Dark Heroes become available for play in the Dark Hero Mode. List of Dark Heroes Madfang Ragewolf Ragewolf is the first Dark Hero to be faced by the Patapons, representing Anger. He wields two claws and wears a red mask shaped like a wolf. In his Dark Hero mode, called "Drill Punch", he charges forward, retreats, then charges again. Naughtyfins Naughtyfins is the second Dark Hero to be seen, representing Lust. She is a female Dark Hero who wears a light blue mask shaped like a fish. She wields pikes as her main weapons. When Uberhero hugs her, Naughtyfins' true identity is revealed as the Patapon Princess. Her Dark Hero mode is called "Please Freeze", and it involves her jumping high into the air and throwing her pike, freezing all in her range. Standoffish Sonarchy Sonarchy is the third Dark Hero to be seen. He represents Pride. He wears a yellow mask shaped like a bat. Sonarchy wields Twinhorns and Longhorns. His Hero mode, called "Sonic Doom", involves him shooting twelve blue circle notes from his horn in one burst. RottenLee Ravenous The Fourth Dark Hero revealed, Ravenous represents Greed. He wears a dark blue mask shaped like a raven. Ravenous weilds Scythes and Greatswords. His Dark Hero mode, called "Dark Tornado", allows him to summon a large purple tornado. Gluttonous Buzzcrave The Fifth Dark Hero revealed. Buzzcrave wears a purple mask shaped like a fly. He represents Gluttony. Buzzcrave weilds pikes and lances as weapons, and always rides his trustworthy Horse Ponteo. His Dark Hero mode is called "Burning Fly", which summons twenty flame flies which seek out their target and dive-bomb them like angry torpedoes. Slow-moving Slogturtle The Sixth Dark Hero revealed, Slogturtle represents Sloth. Slogturtle wears a mask shaped like a turtle with small, circular eyes similar to Naughtyfins' inside a carapace. He wields Greatshields. His Dark Hero mode is called "Anti-Magic". He summons a turtle-shell-like barrier to block attacks (similar to Guardia's Hero mode). Miss Covet-Hiss The seventh and final Dark Hero revealed, Miss Covet-Hiss, represents Envy. Covet-Hiss wears a black mask shaped like a snake with four red diamonds on both cheeks. He wields cannons, using a Hoirenho and Bonkadonk Cannon on different occasions. Trivia *Dark Heroes are the polar opposites of the Uberheroes: Ragewolf to Destrobo, Naughtyfins to Wooyari, Sonarchy to Wondabarappa, Ravenous to Grenburr, Buzzcrave to Pyokorider, Slogturtle to Guardira, and Miss Covet-Hiss to Cannogabang. *Although Ragewolf is excecuted, he is still seen in a mission in Labyrynth of Restraint, piloting the Ancient Superweapon Org, as well as in Hyumitto the Baby Dragon (Multiplayer), piloting the Ancient Superweapon Dahl. *The Dark Heroes are playable in Dark Hero Mode, after beating the game and choosing the "Fight Dark Heroes forever" ending. Dark Hero Mode includes the Dark Heroes' hideout layout as seen in the cutscene. However, when playing as the Dark Heroes there are no multiplayer or co-op modes, only VS. mode. *When the Dark Heroes enter Hero Mode, their Hero Mode icons can be seen above them if the player has the same type of Uberhero. *Two Dark Heroes have real identities (Rottenlee Ravenous & Naughtyfins), one serves as a king (Miss Covet Hiss), other as a prince (Standoffish Sonarchy), and two as generals (Gluttonus Buzzcrave and Slow-moving Slogturtle). *Dark heroes don't sport scarfs in Patapon 3. Except in Dark Hero Mode. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Dark Heroes Category:Uberhero Category:Half-Boss Category:Featured Article Category:Story Character Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Bosses